Smash of Claws
|narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Hoyte van Hoytema Phil Méheux |editor=Sabrina Plisco |studio= |distributor= |release=October 12, 2018 (United States) November 23, 2018 (Netflix) |time=106 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG |budget=$20 million |gross=$1.439 million |preceded=''Penguinopolis'' |followed=''The Wampanoag Movie'' }} Smash of Claws is an 2018 American animated and CG animated film that is directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams & produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, Walden Media, Cruel and Unusual Films and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. This was the second MLAS film to be created by Sony Pictures Imageworks after its predecessors Loppy the Dog. The movie title was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States theatrical release, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in worldwide and Netflix in the United States and Canada. This motion picture will be released on October 12, 2018 in North America. Plot The story about a cat named, Labbol (Zac Efron) and the boy named, Harold (Will Arnett) who want to be a pet owner. After Labbol is in a cage and taken to Las Vegas, Nevada; he met his new friends to help Labbol return to Seattle, Washington to take Labbol home and save the city from the evilous cat name Rannero (Tye Sheridan). Labbol and Katie are almost heroes in the before credits. Harold accidentally put on a science experiment in the after credits. Harold will return in Smash of Claws 2. Cast * Zac Efron as Labbol * Will Arnett as Harold * Will Smith as Christopher * Gina Rodriguez as Katie * Danny DeVito as George * Ester Dean as Rita * Jamie Foxx as Rumpo * Jamie Chung as Jane * Tye Sheridan as Rannero Production It was announced that its the following film will be making of this motion picture about cats. Don Hall and Chris Williams will direct this film. Visual effects The special visual effects, imagery and animtion production for the second Movie Land Animation Studios film was created by Sony Pictures Imageworks who provides this motion picture with Storks, while Movie Land Digital Production Services is providing the motion picture. The traditional animation and computer graphics for Smash of Claws was made by Movie Land Digital Production Services who provides this motion picture with The Polar Express. The movie's animation was made and produced using Autodesk Maya. Post Production The sound for Smash of Claws is designed, edited, and recorded at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States, with Randy Thom supervising the sound design, Tom Myers designing the sound, and Gary Rydstrom. Release This movie will be release on October 12, 2018 in North American theatrical release in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Warner Bros. Entertainment, October 26, 2018 in British theatrical release in 2D and 3D and it was released digitally on November 23, 2018 in the Netflix release. Marketing The announcement poster was released on November 7, 2016. The teaser poster was released on January 12, 2018 and was shown. The theatrical release poster was released on September 21, 2018 and was shown. * The teaser trailer was released on December 6, 2017 amd was shown before Ferdinand and Pitch Perfect 3 * The first trailer was released on March 5, 2018 and was shown before A Wrinkle in Time, Isle of Dogs, Tomb Raider, Sherlock Gnomes and Ready Player One * The final trailer was released on August 1, 2018 and was shown before The Meg and Christopher Robin Home media This motion picture will be released from Warner Bros. Home Entertainment for this purchase in January 29, 2019 on DVD, Blu-ray and Ultra HD Blu-ray and on Digital Download in January 8, 2019 in the United States. This home media releases featuring 3 new mini-movies, Cats vs. Cats, Labbol's Random Videos and The Tale of Two Kitties, the mini-movies was available only on iTunes, Blu-ray and Ultra HD Blu-ray. Music The music score from the motion picture was composed by Henry Jackman. The song from the movie was featured. The movie has been featured the song, "Girls Like You", performed by Maroon 5 featuring Cardi B. The motion picture soundtrack will be available for this purchase on September 28, 2018 on Digital and October 30, 2018 on CD from WaterTower Music. Reception Box office The film's box office was added $1.439 million in the United States than a twenty million dollar budget for the film. Sequel As of March 3, 2018, it was announced for a sequel to Smash of Claws was scheduled to be released on February 23, 2024 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was announced that Zac Efron, Will Arnett and others will reprise their roles for the first film. Kirk Wise is set to direct the film and John Williams, who was previously composed for Stickman: The Movie, will be set to compose the second film by replacing Henry Jackman. References External links Coming soon! Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films Category:Walden Media films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:2018 films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:Films set in Las Vegas Category:Films set in Seattle Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:American films Category:Animated films about cats Category:Films about cats Category:Netflix original films Category:Films distributed by Disney Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures original films Category:Films set in Nevada